Invisible Woman
Susan Storm is a brilliant young doctor and scientist, a businesswoman who has co-founded StormDyne Applied Sciences to make the world a better place with science, from medicines to fashion that change lives. Known to have been one of four on an X-Prize-winning space flight team a few years ago. Invisible Woman is an unknown, barely even rumored vigilante heroine active in the city for the last few years. True to the name, no one has ever seen her, and few have ever heard her either, though some criminals or rescued accident victims tell the tale. Background Bulletpoint Summary * Father Dr. Franklin Richards, brilliant doctor, researcher, surgeon * Mother Mary Storm, science teacher, school district administrator * Met in college science courses, Mary got Franklin to 'tutor' her * Married after college, Mary started teaching, Franklin to med & grad school * Susan born in 1986 * Brother Jonathan born several years later * Parents go to big awards banquet, car accident * Mary is badly injured, Franklin is unable to save her in surgery * Young Susan steps up as caregiver and mothering figure * Franklin descends into alcoholism * Franklin has a car accident, accepts prison for manslaughter out of guilt * Susan and Jonathan move in with mother's sister, Elizabeth * As brilliant as her parents, Susan pushed herself to succeed to better support herself and her brother * Susan was captain of her school's Girl's Varsity Swim Team * Met Reed Richards for the first time while he was house guest with aunt Liz * Susan attends college, majoring in Biology and Chemistry, pre-Med * Meets and befriends Janet Van Dyne * Graduates college in only three years * Johnny moves out after high school graduation * Moves out from aunt's house for graduate and medical school * Moves in with Janet * Reunites with Reed Richards as part of joint graduate research project * Helps to pursue team X-Prize for independent spacecraft design * Exposed to cosmic rays during X-Prize test flight * Project team develops mysterious powers in the wake of the incident * Susan leads the way in studying the development of these powers * Project team decides to keep this secret due to the existing laws * Susan graduates graduate and medical school early as well * Susan uses her inheritance and portion of X-Prize award to help found new company, StormDyne Applied Sciences, with Janet * Susan has begun using the powers she developed in secret as a vigilante heroine Expanded MUX History Logs * Brilliance in the Room - Susan Storm and Janet van Dyne encounter Tony Stark at a tech business convention. * Hot Cocoa and Good Friends - Roommates Janet van Dyne and Susan Storm get home from their convention gala and have a talk, including Sue's recent snafu * Not So Invisible Helper - The Sentinels are called for help with a bridge collapse in Louisianna, and Iron Man responds. He finds the bridge isn't collapsing the way he would expect, and eventually discovers the No So Invisible Woman who was holding it up. * Fortune Magazine's Most Powerful Women Summit 2011 - A conference for and about women taking charge in the world, in business, politics and more. Susan Storm meets Karen Starr in the social mixer. * Power Lunch - Having met Karen Starr, Susan Storm arranges a business lunch with she and Janet van Dyne. * The Sleeper Has Awakened - A Department of Defense train is hijacked by Advanced Idea Mechanics, and several heroes (Invisible Woman, Winsome Wasp, Phoenix, Iron Man) respond. * All Sorts of Wrong Impressions - Susan Storm invites Aurora out to dinner, hoping to mend some fences and deliver those Butterfly Wings samples. This becomes quite the fiasco, and all too publicly. What a mess. * Dealing With Tabloids - Mortified by recent tabloid stories, Susan Storm is trying to play it low key and fly under the radar, when she runs into Tony Stark. He recognizes her, and tries to help her out, while also giving her some advice about how to deal with this sort of thing. He would know. * Your Withdrawl is Rejected - Whirlwind tries to rob a bank and is stopped by The Winsome Wasp and the Invisible Woman. * Medics! - AIM attacks the docks of New York Harbor in an effort to make off with certain samples and medical technology. The Invisible Woman and Panacea happen to be present, and put the kibosh on this. They also manage to save the civilians caught in the crossfire. Medics: don't go into battle without them! * Secrets and Revelations - Aurora thinks she knows who the Invisible Woman is, and she decides to call up Susan Storm to tell her all about it. In the process, she has something else to tell Susan about Aurora herself. * Beekeepers and Gargoyles, Oh My - More trouble from AIM, as they hit a transport carrying various advanced tech, including some from StormDyne Applied Sciences with the help of the Grey Gargoyle. Invisible Woman and Iron Man respond. Afterwards, he tries to convince her to join the Sentinels instead of staying independent. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Taken Category:Hero